Mobile wallets can allow consumers to make contactless payments for products and services with mobile devices such as phones or watches instead of cash, credit cards or checks. Using an antenna in the mobile device, mobile wallets can communicate with contactless readers using near field communication (NFC). They can allow consumers to make secure payments in a relatively quick manner by placing their mobile devices near contactless readers at stores. Mobile wallets can also be used to make purchases within applications on mobile devices and over the internet.